Haed'Vishnu
Haed'Vishnu is a large, cyclopean creature who serves as a primary antagonist in the novella/comic Age of Warscape: Origins and the MMORPG Age of Warscape. He is the god of madness who once was meant to preserve the souls of the living and balance the presence of order and madness, until he became tainted by hate, which caused the desire to kill and consume the souls of the living, and use them to build his kingdom. He was locked away in an island called the Realm of Madness by Ohm'Brahman, the god of order, to prevent him from taking more souls. He first appears in the novella series Age of Warscape: Origins and its comic adaptation, and is set to appear in the MMORPG video game Age of Warscape. History Haed'Vishnu's history is shrouded in mystery and legend. He was once meant to help Ohm'Brahman balance the forces of order and madness among the planet of Uloff and was to protect and preserve the souls of the living. However, he was mysteriously tainted by hate and chaos and turned him into a soul-hungry creature of evil. He then set out to consume and take the souls of the living, and use them to build a kingdom which he rules. However, Ohm'Brahman had overpowered Haed'Vishnu and imprisoned him within an unexplored location known only as the "Realm of Madness". Unable to escape, Haed'Vishnu had remained imprisoned on a secluded island, away from any civilization. He was seemingly never heard from again, though multiple people who follow him claim to hear his whispers. Appearance Haed'Vishnu is described and depicted as a large, shadowy figure with two large, satan-like horns protruding from his head, and a large, yellow eye. His body has a strange, spike-covered appearance, with a large opening down the middle. He also has a large, bright-blue crystal in the center of his chest, which likely serves as his "heart". Haed'Vishnu's true, physical appearance has never been seen before. It is unknown on how he fully looks, as only his upper body is depicted. It is unknown on what his lower body looks like. Trivia *Haed'Vishnu is one of the most evil and despicable creatures in Uloff, the other being Lord Jesavich. **In fact, Haed'Vishnu and Lord Jesavich are the two primary antagonists in the entire Age of Warscape series, both playing a major role on the story. They are both highly feared and hated, and both have taken the lives of many innocents (though for different reasons). ***On a side note, Lord Jesavich and Haed'Vishnu are two different kinds of evil. Haed'Vishnu kills and consumes out of bloodlust, desire to be the greater god and to build his evil kingdom, and Lord Jesavich is a twisted, corrupted man who uses political influence, public speaking, and hate speech to target and physically/mentally torture certain groups (including activists, religion, LGBTQI, pacifists, criminals, racists, and liberals). *Haed'Vishnu's name mostly comes from the name "Vishnu", who is a Hindu god that preserves the souls and the cosmos. Haed'Vishnu's original intention was to do exactly that until he was tainted into a dark spirit. **In addition, the first part of his name, "Haed", when pronounced, sounds similar to "Hate". Category:Death Gods Category:Deities Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Collector of Souls Category:Damned Souls Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Symbolic